Edryn
Content Author: Unknown Edryn is a large-breasted centaur mare who lives in the hidden city of Tel'Adre, where she works as one of the city guards. Partnered with the fox-morph Urta, she is on duty when the Champion discovers the city, and uses a magical crystal to ascertain if the Hero is safe to allow in. "Ouch, is that all? Sweetheart, you’ll need to be a bit bigger if you want to play with me. Why not go out and try some of the local delicacies, then maybe we can play, ok?" Edryn also enjoys hanging out at The Wet Bitch, and in fact moonlights there as a prostitute. She can be found from 14:00 to 19:00 on any given day, drinking. If the Champion possesses either an equine penis, a centaur body, or moderate corruption (50), then they will become excited by her and be able to purchase her services. If the Champion has ever purchased her services, they will become excited by her on all subsequent encounters, even if they lower their corruption or lose the centaur body/horse cock that is required to be attracted to her in the first place. Edryn's body means she needs a sizable member to feel it. She has a maximum "cock area" (cock length times cock width) of under 300 in², and needs a cock to have a minimum cock area of 24 inches before she can enjoy it. If the Champion is too small for her, she will reject them, leaving them with an increased lust. No matter how many times Edryn has had sex with a Champion, she will still turn them down if they're not properly "equipped" anymore — that is to say if their penis is shrunken beyond the minimum length she needs to feel it or if they grow too large for her to fit. She enjoys having sex, and halves the price of an encounter each time the Champion buys her, ultimately letting them do her for free. This means that the second encounter costs 100 gems, the third costs 50 gems, the fourth costs 25 gems, and the fifth encounter (and all encounters after that) are free. Pregnant Edryn If the Champion is particularly fertile, they can actually overwhelm the contraceptive herbs that Edryn usually takes to prevent her prostitution catching up with her. This can only be triggered if they have had enough sex with Edryn that she is no longer charging them for it. The chance of Edryn to get pregnant is usually very slim. Characters must have a cum production higher than 500mls to have a chance of knocking up Edyrn. The probability of success starts at 1% but increases by an additional 1% for each 500mls that the character produces, capping out at 6%. Marae's Gift - Stud grants an additional 1 in 4 chance and Elven Bounty grants an additional 1 in 10 chance that Edryn will get pregnant. The Champion will know that Edryn has become pregnant because the very next time they enter The Wet Bitch, Edryn will nervously confront them and explain that they have managed to get her pregnant. The Hero can react in a shocked fashion, a pleased fashion, or an aroused fashion. Reacting in a shocked fashion causes Edryn to get even more panicked. The Champion has a chance to either accept their impending fatherhood or reject it. If they accept it, then Edryn calms down, thoroughly relieved and happy that they want to be involved with her still. She will leave to use the facilities, giving the Hero a chance to catch a whiff of her scent; being pregnant has made her even more adept at inducing horniness, and upon her return, she realizes this and drags them up to her private room to engage in a sex scene. However, if they reject it, then Edryn reacts furiously to their dispassionate proclamation that what she does with her body is none of their business and they want nothing to do with it; as a result, the Champion is no longer able to speak to her. Reacting in a pleased fashion reassures Edryn and makes her very happy that the Champion evidently wants to stay with her and their new daughter. She will leave to use the facilities, giving the Champion a chance to catch a whiff of her scent; being pregnant has made her even more adept at inducing horniness, and upon her return, she realizes this and drags them up to her private room to engage in a sex scene. Reacting in an aroused fashion leaves Edryn first surprised, then flirtatious; relieved to hear the Champion isn't going to abandon her over this, she teases them about having a pregnancy fetish, getting herself all hot and bothered. She asks the player to wait for her to use the facilities, promising that when she gets back, they'll have sex. As she leaves, she gives Hero a chance to catch a whiff of her scent; being pregnant has made her even more adept at inducing horniness, and upon her return, she realizes this and drags them up to her private room to engage in a sex scene. Whilst Edryn is pregnant, speaking to her automatically results in a sex scene. If their penis is shrunken too small or grown too large to sate Edryn's lust, then they will get a unique sex scene where they eat her out, resulting in a permanent boost to Libido and Sensitivity. Edryn will note that she's happy to do this while pregnant, but after she gives birth, the Champion will need to get their size increased / decreased. Edryn gives birth after a minimum of 11(?) days and as long as at least 21, and always has the child "off screen", simply appearing at The Wet Bitch no longer pregnant. The baby is randomly a boy, a girl or a hermaphrodite. After Edryn has given birth, talking to her still results in an automatic sex scene. This can get her pregnant again. However, Edryn needs to get home earlier to look after the child / children, so she can only be encountered between 14:00 and 16:00. Additionally, because Edryn now has a vested interest in the Champion's ability to please her sexually, she will provide either Gro+ (substituting Incubi Draft or Minotaur Blood after a few vials) or Reducto, confiscations from some of the guard's victims, to the Hero if they shrink their cock too small for her or grow it too large for her, respectively. When Edryn has given birth to five children her text changes slightly, with her mentioning that she'd like the Champion to get her pregnant again.